The Son of the Yellow Flash and Nero Uzumaki
by sageof6way
Summary: Naruto was born 5 years before the attack by the Masked man. Minato had to use an orphan to seal the Kyuubi enter Nero Uzumaki. Not sure on pairing I might do Naruto and Hana since they are close in age Nero I will pair him up with Sakura just since I never done it before. Not sure but let me know on Nero pairing
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto**

 **The Son of the Yellow Flash and Nero Uzumaki**

XXX

A blond haired child of about seven was running down the street of Konoha. "Dad said that he and mom had an announcement," he thought. "Hope they decided I can graduate early.'

The blond gets to the a tower with the Kanji for fire. Getting up he sees a blond haired man and a red haired woman. "Hey Naruto," said the blond man.

The blond child looks at his mom and dad. "What's the announcement?"

"Well," said the man. "I have decided to have Jiraiya take you as a n apprentice in one year," said Minato. "You must graduate in 1 year."

"I will make you proud.'

"I know," said the blond man.

XXX

Later that night the man was sitting at the desk. "Hokage-sama," shouted a chunin. "You wife.'

"What happened?" asked the Hokage.

"She has been murdered," said the chunin.

The man's eyes widen. "How," he said shaky breath.

"A man in a black and orange," said the chunin.

"Anbu," said the Hokage. "Find the man who killed my wife."

The two heard an explosion. "Now what?"

Another ninja appears. "Sir someone has realsed the Kyuubi," said the chunin.

The man disappears out of the office and see the man on the roof. "Well, if it isn't Minato."

"Who are you?" asked the blond Hokage barley containing his anger.

"I am Madara Uchiha," said the man. "You are dead.'

The man is sent through the roof as the blond Hokage hits him with a Rasengan. "Despite what you did to my wife, I have a duty to protect this village."

"You better hurry. The Kyuubi doesn't like to wait."

Minato looks ahead as ever ninja was deployed to fight the Nine tailed fox. Minato disappeared in a yellow flash and goes to punch the man. His body goes right through. "What?"

"You'll have to try harder," said the masked man. He reveals some chains in his sleeves and charges the Hokage.

XXX

In the main part of the village an old man with black armor was staring down the Kyuubi. "Fire Style: Dragon Flame bomb bullets."

He fires out a stream of fire. The Kyuubi lets out a mighty roar. "Lord third," said a chunin.  
"Order sir."

"Hold off the Kyuubi till the Fourth gets here," said the older man.

Minato was struggling to hit his opponent. The masked man becoming intangible has proven a slight issue. "So he can only become intangible for about a minute," thought Minato. "Here we go."

Flying Thunder God jutsu, level 2," said Minato as you see a yellow flash. "Rasengan.'

He slams the Rasengan into the man, like before he become intangible. Taking out a seal he slaps it on once the man tangibility is over. "What did you do?" asked the man.

"You no longer have control over the Kyuubi," said Minato.

"Damn, I will retreat for now," said the man.

The man disappears in a vortex. "Space and time ninjutsu," said Minato. "Now to handle the Kyuubi. I have no choice but to seal him. But how.'

He disappears in a yellow flash.

XXX

The Kyuubi was thrashing against these ninjas. Opening his mouth he form a black orb. "Shit," said the Third. "All Shinobi fall back!"

The attack is launched. Minato appears and with his signature kunai teleports the attack outside the village. "It's the fourth Hokage," shouted a ninja.

Minato rushes the Kyuubi and grabs him. "Flying Thunder God jutsu level two," said Minato. He teleports the Kyuubi away. "I don't want to fight you Kyuubi. Snap out of it."

"Fourth Hokage," growled the Kyuubi.

"I see, he is mad and that is blinding him," said Minato. "Summoning Jutsu.'

Placing his hand on the ground Minato summons a giant toad. "Minato what is going on?" asked the toad in a booming voice.

"I need you to hold off the Kyuubi,' said Minato. "I have no choice but to seal him.'

"Who is the child?" asked the toad.

"Unfortunately my son is too old," said Minato. "It will be sealed Tin that child near the alter. I hate to do this to a child but he will be seen a hero.'

Shika Fuin," said Minato as the Kyuubi was sealed in a child with black hair. Minato falls down dead.

XXX

A few minutes later the Third Hokage appears. "Gamabunta, what happened?" he asked.

"Minato sealed the Kyuubi inside that child," said the Toad. "He want him to be seen as a hero.'

The old man takes the orphan and walks away. "I will make sure he is seen as a hero."

XXX

Naruto was standing in the Hokage's office. "Where mom and dad?" asked the blond boy.

"They are both dead," said the Third Hokage. "You mother was killed by a masked man while your dad sealed the Kyuubi which killed him."

"I though it was going to be ok," said Naruto sobbing. "Which poor child did he sela it in?"

"Why may I ask?"

"I want him protected," said Naruto. "From the hate.'

"You don't hate him?" asked the Third. "His name is Nero he will be giving your mother name.

"He never asked for this," said Naruto. "Nero Uzumaki. He must be protected."

"I will do my best," said the third. "Now I have approved Jiriaya to take you out to train you for three year. When you comeback you will be tested for chunin."

"Yes Hokage-sama," said Naruto. He walks out.

XXX

Naruto wondered the village and sees the devastation. "I will be strong for my family and Nero."

He gets to the gate and sees a man with white hair going down his back. "You ready Naruto?'

"Hai Ero-godfather," said Naruto.

"Let go and show me some respect," said Jiriaya.

XXX

Sarutobi was walking out of the meeting. It was a disaster. The clan wanted the boy seen as a hero the civilians wanted him dead. He made a law about mentioning the Kyuubi to anyone.

XXX

It had been five years since Naruto had left with Jiriaya. They asked for an extension for the training which was given to them. During the training, Naruto was concerned about the boy Nero. "Let go and see Hokage-sama," said Jiriaya.

"You go on head,' said Naruto. "I want to head home."

Naruto was going around the village when he saw a young black haired boy about five sitting on a swing set. "That Nero."

He watched as kids played which each others. One came up to Nero. "Hey loser," said a boy a few years older. "This is our swing.'

Naruto frowned. "What the hell.'

"The older boy pushes Nero off. He goes to punch the boy when Naruto appears. "Back off," said Naruto releasing some Killer intent.

"Why are you protecting him?" asked the boy. "He is a loser."

"I won't tell you again," said Naruto. He turns to the down Nero. "Let me take a look at your injuries."

He sees a scrap. Enveloping his hand in green chakra he heals the small injury. "Thank you Mister," said Nero.

"I will take you to the Hokage, Ok?" asked Naruto.

"Why?" asked the boy.

"I just comeback from a mission and I want to talk to him," said Naruto. "I want to ask him some questions."

XXX

Naruto holds onto the boy and disappears in a body flicker. Naruto reappears in front of the Third Hokage. "Naruto-kun and I see you brought Nero-kun."

"I saw him being picked on by a bunch of older students at the academy. I thought I would bring him here," said the blond. "I also have a question about his current residents."

"He should be at the orphanage," said the Hokage. "Why where you at the academy Nero-kun.'

"The matron kicked me out last night," said the five year old. Naruto eyes narrowed. "Please don't be mad."

I am not mad at you Nero," said Naruto. "I think Hokage-sama and myself should have a talk with the Matron."

"I agree.'

"I would like to request that Nero come live in my family estate and would like to have Jiriaya adopt him."

The white haired man looks on. "I would love to adopt Nero," said Jiriaya. "I will sign the paper as soon as he agrees."

The Third had a small smile. "I will get the paper work in order. What do you say Nero do you want Jiriaya to adopt you?"

"Hai Hokage-sama," said Nero.

"One problem we might have is Jiriaya is important for the village, so he might not be around as much as you would like but you are his son now," said the Third.

"Come to the compound, I am sure Nero would like to sleep in an actual bed," said Naruto.

XXX

Later that night Naruto was sitting at the table with Jiriaya. Nero sent bed early. "Alright Gaki," said the Sage. "Why did you ask me to adopt Nero?"

"My father did not die for his wish to be trampled on," said Naruto. "I would have done it myself, but I am too young and not strong enough. For now I am the big brother he never has had before."

"So you will protect the boy who holds the beast who killed your father?" asked Jiriaya.

"Don't insult m. I hold no ill will toward Nero," said Naruto. "You wanted to make sure I have no motive. I don't he is a scroll with the Kyuubi as the kunai. Good night.'

Naruto goes to the Master bed room.

Jiriaya sat there a smile on his. "You made me proud."

XXX

Finished

 **A rush job but this is if Naruto was born a few years before the attack on Konoha. Thing where different. Kushina was killed by have the Kyuubi extracted and then murdered while she was weak. Hope you all like. Let me know if I should continue. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto**

 **The Son of the Yellow Flash and Nero Uzumaki**

 **C rank mission **

XXX

Jiriaya had been away for a few weeks. Nero had realized being the son of the spy Master was going to be rough. His only saving grace was Naruto kept an eye on him. It had been 1 year since Jiriaya adopted Nero. Naruto was standing in the training field of his father and mothers house. "Alright Nero. You have mastered, the substitution Jutsu and the transformation jutsu. I know you are having problem with the clone jutsu and the reason is because of your huge reserves," said Naruto.

"What do you mean Aniki?" asked Nero.

"For the clone jutsu you need decent chakra control," said Naruto. "I guess I will teach you how to climb trees."

Nero looked confused. "I know how to do that."

"Without your hand," said Naruto. He walks up the nearest tree. "Put chakra in your feet and just walk.'

"Sounds easy enough.'

Nero runs up but is blast back. "Too much chakra will send you flying," said Naruto with a chuckle. "Try again."

Nero runs up again getting slightly further a little bit lower then half way. Naruto watches as Nero gets slightly farther up. "Take a quick break for lunch," said Naruto. "Let's get ramen."

The two head to the village. The whispers about the two where not subtle. "How can Namikaze-sama stand that kid?" said a person.

"Does he know what that thing did to his father?"

Naruto looked at the populace with a glares. "Let's go," said Naruto. "We don't have to listen to them."

The two were at the Ramen shop. Naruto and Nero were enjoying their food, when an Anbu appeared. "Namikaze-sama, you are requested for a mission."

"Nero, head back to the house after you finish. I have to see what the mission is," said Naruto. The blond disappears.

Naruto was in the Hokage's office. He looks around and sees a brown haired female with red marks on her cheeks. Next to her was a man with a bandana and a Senbon in his mouth. He wore a standard Jounin jacket. "Naruto," said the Hokage. "This is your new team.'

"Hokage-sama," said Naruto. "Doesn't a team have four members?'

A man with a bandage on his nose appears. "Sorry I am late," said the young man.

"Kotetsu," said the female. "You're late."

"Sorry Hana-chan," said the young man. "I just by to gather my weapons."

"Introduce yourself!" ordered the Hokage.

"Genma," said the young jounin.

"I am Hana Inuzuka," said the female. Naruto looked at her and blushed.

"I am Naruto Namikaze," said the blond genin.

"Kotetsu," said the last young man.

"Good," said Sarutobi. "Now your mission is to eliminate some bandits near the border of Land of Rice and Land of Fire."

"Hokage-sama," the three other member announced.

Naruto looked at the Hokage. "Rank Hokage-sama and who is the cient?'

"C rank, client is a merchant," said the Hokage. "He wants you to eliminate the bandits so he can do business."

"Hai," said Naruto.

XXX

The team quickly disappeared. "Everyone have their tool?" asked Genma.

"I have some storage scroll, around five hundred kunai in it and five hundred Shuriken," said Naruto. "I need to tell you three something."

"It will have to wait," said Genma. "We move out immediately."

Naruto bit the inside of his lip. "Damnit," he thought. The small group finds the bandit camp. "I don't like this."

"Why?" asked Genma.

"Me and Jiriaya-sensei traveled near here and we heard some unpleasant things," said Naruto. "People went missing. Strange monsters, be on your guard."

The ninja launch their attack. The bandits mobilize quick. "Shit it was a trap," Genma shouted realization dawned on him.

The bandits smirk. "We knew you were coming," said the leader. "I owe the snake a thousand ryo."

Naruto eyes widen. "We have to retreat."

"We are winning," said Hana as she tore through another bandit.

Naruto slammed a Rasengan into a group increasing its size at the last minuite killing the bandits. "We were led into a trap," said Naruto. "Why."

Naruto stabs a bandit in the chest with a kunai. "Naruto-kun," said slithery voice.

"Where is that voice," asked Hana. She is kicked back by a foot. She lands into a tree and goes right through it.

"Hana-chan," said Kotetsu. He finds a kunai in his chest in a non vital area

"Don't move ninja," said a voice. "Our leader wants to test out the Namikaze heir."

A fog descends on the battle field. Naruto goes through hand seal and blows it away with a guest of wind. He sees a pale skinned man with snake eyes. "Shit.'

Genma's eye the newcomer body shaking. "No way, Orochimaru.'

"Two down two to kill," said the man.

"Genma-sensei," said Naruto. "We have to take him together."

"Right."

Naruto takes a three pronged kunai. "I don't have the skill to use this, but we have no choice."

Genma spits out his Senbon at the Sannin. "Striking Shadows Snake hands," said Orochimaru. He neck extend and goes to bit Genma.

A yellow flash appears. "Rasengan," right in the Sannin's face.

The neck snaps backwards. "Not bad Naruto-kun," said Orochimaru as another Orochimaru appears out of the mouth. "Jiriaya taught you well."

Naruto goes through hand seal. "Summoning Jutsu.'

A small male toad appear on Naruto shoulder. "Pa, I need a little bit of Natural Chakra."

"Who are you facing to require that," said the old toad.

"Orochimaru,' said Naruto. "I know I can't handle too much just a little to get us out of this."

"Sage mode?" question Orochimaru. "Not completely.'

"Sage art," said Naruto. "Great Breakthrough."

The wind becomes a giant tornado. The snake ninja is blown back. He slams into a tree. "Not bad, Naruto-kun," said Orochimaru. He dodges a punch courtesy of Genma. Orochimaru then catches a kick and tosses Genma a few feet.

Genma does a flip in the air and land gracefully on his feet. "You're under arrest."

"Oh, a jounin and a genin think they can take me?" asked Orochimaru. "Cute.'

Orochimaru dodges a punch launched by Naruto but is thrown back. Naruto reappears in a body flicker and slams a Rasengan in the Sannin body. "We have a flee."

"What?" asked Genma.

"Get the other two and retreat sensei," said Naruto. "I will cover you and join up later."

"No chance in hell!" said Genma.

Orochimaru smirks. "As fun as I have had. It is time to end it.'

Come on then," said Genma.

So eager to die," said Orochimaru "However I will let you all go for now."

The Sannin disappears in the floor.

Naruto collapses on his knee. "Naruto-chan," said the toad. "Get up.'

"I am ok, just need to recover some chakra," said the blond. He takes out a chakra pill and eats it. "How are the others?'

"They'll live," said Genma."We have to get back to Konoha and get them medical attention."

XXX

Nero was in class. He was listening to his teach talk about the third Ninja world war. Am Anbu appeared. "Umino-san, Uzumaki-san needs to head to the Hokage's office," said the Anbu.

"Nero, please head out with the Anbu," said a brown haired chunin with a scar on his nose.

XXX

Nero was in front of the Hokage. "You wanted to see me?" asked Nero.

"Yes your brother has returned from a mission," said the Hokage. "I thought I would let you know.'

"Is he alright?" asked Nero.

"He is the squad Jounin are fine. His other two team member are in the Konoha hospital," said Sarutobi. "I will take you to Naruto."

The two head down the street of Konoha. Getting to the hospital. Nero see the blond hair. "Aniki."

Naruto looks down then the door to the ER. Next to him was Genma. "It's not your fault, Naruto-san."

"I should have reacted faster," said Naruto.

"If anyone is to blame it should me as the squad leader," said Genma. "All of us are alive thanks to you Naruto."

"Well said," said Sarutobi.

"Hokage-sama," said Genma.

"I want a report in a few hours from both of you," said Sarutobi. "I can already guess the client lied about the mission."

"Nero, after my meeting with the Hokage, let gets some training done," said Naruto. "Genma-sensei, would you mind helping us?"

"Not a problem," said the jounin.

"Office one hour,' said Sarutobi. He disappears in a shunshin.

XXX

Later the two ninjas where in the office. "We took out the bandit, but then we were attacked by Orochimaru of the Sannin," said Genma. "I was helpless, Naruto faced him."

"How did Naruto face down Orochimaru?" asked Sarutobi.

"I used a little bit of natural chakra to enter a weaker version of sage mode,' said Naruto. "Unfortunately, I was not full master of it and it took a lot of effort to use it. In the end I forced him to retreat."

"Forced or did Orochimaru feel like leaving?"

"He was toying with me, Hokage-sama," said Naruto. "He had the power to take us out. He showed us mercy in a twist of the word. Or he was testing me."

Sarutobi cocked an eyebrow. "I see either way good job for keep your teammates alive."

"Thanks you Hokage-sama," said Naruto.

"One more thing, your battle with Orochimaru proved that you're ready for chunin rank," said Sarutobi. He hand Naruto a chunin flak jacket.

"Thanks Hokage-sama."

"I believe you two have a little student to train," said Sarutobi.

"Thank you."

XXX

End chapter


End file.
